One Chance
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: After Jean died The Last Stand Logan took off, after one passionate night with one of his admirers.  However, when he returns six years later, he discovers they aren’t so happy to see him.  Slash.  Oneshot.  LoganXScott.


**New Scott/Logan fanfiction. **

**After Jean died (The Last Stand) Logan took off, after one passionate night with one of his admirers. However, when he returns six years later, he discovers they aren't so happy to see him.**

**There's slash in this, obviously, but nothing sexual (sorry).**

**This is a ONESHOT. So review and stuff. Thanks. **

**One Chance**

**Logan was surprised about how nervous he was. He'd been gone almost six years, since Jean died, for the second time, and he'd expected Scott to be there and greet him, at least after what happened between them.**

"**Honey, I'm home!" Logan called mockingly, walking into Scott's bedroom. The younger man was sitting in bed, starring absently at the floor, but he looked quietly at Logan as he entered. "Well aren't you gonna welcome me home?"**

"**Go away, Logan," Scott demanded sternly.**

"**Baby, don't be like that!" Logan said, sitting down on Scott's bed. "I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"**

"**No."**

"**Now, we both know that's bull," Logan sighed, trying to kiss Scott. Scott turned and Logan pulled back, sighing again. "C'mon, baby."**

"**I'm **_**not**_** your baby. Not anymore. And I'm not your cheap fuck either, so get out, **_**now**_**," Scott sneered, glaring furiously at Logan. "Get. Out."**

"**Scott, please-" Logan tried again.**

"**I said leave!" Scott growled angrily. "I hate you, Logan."**

**Logan felt a sharp pain inside him, which surprised him. But he reluctantly got to his feet and walked solemnly to the door, pausing and whispering, "Do you know why I came back?"**

"**Out of beer?" Scott asked sarcastically.**

"**All I could think about was you," Logan murmured, ignoring his last comment, "I love you."**

"**Really? It took you six years to figure that out? Bull shit, Logan. Like it said, I'm not your warm bed. I'm not your screw. I'm not **_**your**_** anything. So just leave me the hell alone. **_**Please**_**," The anger had faded from Scott's voice, now it was more sorrow.**

"**Give me a good reason!" Logan shut the door, "I came back for you. I came here, because I wanted to see you."**

"**Well I don't want to see you," Scott whispered, tears welding up in his eyes.**

"**Give me one more chance," Logan pleaded.**

"**Not now, not ever," Scott said.**

"**Why not? Scott, we're meant to be together!" Logan shouted.**

"**I don't care what you say Logan, but I'm not getting hurt **_**again**_**."**

"**I won't hurt you, I swear!" Logan promised desperately.**

"**How do I trust that, Logan?" Scott was on his feet, "Jean dies and you come to me. You have your fuck, you tell me these lies, that you love me, and then the next morning, you take off. You're gone. And I'm alone, again. I'm not playing your game anymore, Logan. You're just going to leave."**

"**Then give me a reason to stay!" Logan said.**

"**What if I don't want you to stay?" Scott asked, "What if I want you to leave and never come back? What if-"**

**But Scott didn't get to finish his sentence. Logan attacked his lips with such desperation, such hope, such determination, that even Scott couldn't refuse. Scott simply stood as Logan kissed him lovingly, holding him close.**

**Scott's mind screamed to pull back, escape, get away, but his body didn't want to. It didn't want to move, it wanted Logan's warmth, Logan's care, **_**Logan's love**_

**Logan didn't dare try to go farther, he simply held Scott close, tightly.**

"**One more chance," Logan requested in a whisper.**

**Scott clung to Logan, accepting, "One more chance."**

**Logan picked Scott up and carried him to the bed, still holding him close and set him gently back onto the mattress. Logan began removing his shirt.**

"**Logan, kid's might here…" Scott trailed, concerned.**

"**I don't want anything tonight, besides you," Logan said, "I just want to hold you in my arms; I just want to know your safe, with me."**

**Scott scooted over as Logan slid into the bed. Logan kissed him gently on his neck, "I love you. I'll never leave you again. I don't think I could bear it."**

**Scott didn't say anything, he just snuggled closer to Logan, happy at last.**


End file.
